


Doomed

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: College AU, M/M, poor rikuou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 words on the woes of having a hot roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

It was six days after move-in and Rikuou was strongly considering asking to transfer rooms. It wasn't because his roommate stayed up all night, or never cleaned, or was terrible to him, it was because he was so attractive it should have been illegal and that made it awfully difficult for Rikuou to focus on studying.

At first, he had tried to ignore it; then, finding that he simply couldn't, he had tried to accept it and move on: _Yeah, he's hot, okay, whatever._ Unfortunately, his brain insisted on repeating this message to him over and over again, seeming to direct his eyes to Kazahaya's stupid perfect hair whenever he briefly lost focus.

The final straw came on a Saturday night a week after move-in. Rikuou had been cooking dinner in his floor's community kitchen in order to attempt to get his mind off his aggravating roommate. The problem was, he was also cooking for said roommate, who was hopeless at anything beyond pouring milk into cereal. When he returned to their room and delivered Kazahaya's portion of the meal to him, Kazahaya smiled at him and Rikuou felt something catch in his chest.

_Shit_ , he thought. He was doomed.


End file.
